taskforce589fandomcom-20200214-history
Harrison "Keith" Fletcher
Keith is one of the four survivors of the Zombie Apocalypse. He serves as the support gunner and comic relief of the group. Background Keith is your average American guy. He likes big trucks and big explosions, like his friend Sweetwater. However, unlike Sweetwater, he has moments of clarity and intelligence... Well, somewhat. He doesn't mind being in danger all the time: He's used to it. His best friend nearly gets him killed on a day-to-day basis. Sweetwater Stories Keith will occasionally talk about his friend Sweetwater, but he present a rather different view of their misadventures. *''"Did I tell you about the time my friend Sweetwater and I tried to make fireworks? Oh man, that was bad! See, we started with setting off a compound made of two parts gunpowder to one part lighter fluid in soup cans, when we decided to scale it up a little. I made the mistake of letting Sweetwater handle the explosives while I went to get some more Coke. Well there wasn't enough lighter fluid left, so he says to himself 'Gasoline burns, don't it?' Next thing I know, he's filled up the rain barrel from Old Joe's farm with gasoline, gunpowder, and even some home-made napalm (Don't ask me how he got it) and he's lit the fuse! First thing I do is push him into the tornado shelter in my backyard and I'm about to get in too when BOOM! Turns out it was a very short fuse. Anyhow, I got third-degree burns over most of my body. The doctor had to call other doctors 'cause I was the first guy to have burns on existing burns! I'll admit, the 50-foot fireball was great. Three months in a body cast? Not so great. That was the last time Sweetwater and I ever made fireworks."'' *''"I ever tell you guys about the time my buddy Sweetwater and I were hobos for a day? I figured it was alright, how much trouble can we get into? Well, for some reason my idiot brother Paul decides to call the cops on us, and well...you remember that time with the pepper spray? This was even WORSE."'' *''"Oh man, don't get me started on bridges. One time my buddy Sweetwater and I were on a bridge just like this, and I made a comment about somebody bein' able to jump the water without the bridge, and next thing I know he's over raisin' the bridge and giving me a thumbs-up. I figured, '"Well, OK..." and drove full-speed off the bridge. I managed to get out before it fell, though. Man, that was a new truck too!"'' *''"Sushi. Why'd it have to be sushi? Don't get me wrong, though. I love sushi, but I still remember the last time Sweetwater tried to help me make sushi. Heck, I don't even want to talk about this one. Let's just say it involved three pounds of what Sweetwater thought was chicken but wasn't, a cup of sweet rice wine, a blowtorch, and a bag of live maggots." Gallery File:Leveraction.jpg|Marlin Model 410 File:Revloversnub.jpg|S&W Model 657 File:Fryingpan.jpg|Frying pan File:Sweets.png|Keith's best friend, Sweetwater. Quotes *"These infected here are rather unreasonable. They need some Tic-Tacs, too."'' *''"Maybe they have a hive-mind somewhere. What? I'm not completely stupid."'' *''"What's that big thing coming through the door over there? It looks like a bee stung his right arm."'' *''(Upon seeing an infected Dog) "Mrs. O'Leery? Is that you?"'' *''(After Richtofen tells them about the Witch mutation) "Richtofen, I wish you would stop using such bad language. You're almost as bad as Sweetwater after fifteen Mountain Dews."'' *''"Hey, I got a message from Sweetwater. He says his Task Force is somewhere near Rio de Janero. Pshh...and he told me he was going to Disneyland!"'' *''"Did I ever tell you about the time a ham sandwich saved my life?"'' Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Characters